Promise
by starmoonbear
Summary: Nana Sakurai and Riku Yagami have been best friends for years, will that ever change? Will Nana keep her promise she made a few years ago?
1. You're back!

**Starmoonbear: Hello everyone! I'm going to writing this fanfiction because I feel like there isn't enough people shipping Riku and Nana and I'm a big fan of those two so yeah, as always please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Stride or the Characters in this anime**

It was early in the morning as Nana was still asleep. "Nana, sweet heart, wake up" Nana woke up and saw her dad look very depressed. "Dad? What's wrong?" Nana asked "I won't be able to make it to your 7th birthday this year I'm afraid" her dad said "What!? But you missed my 6th birthday and my 5th birthday already, now you're going to miss this one too?" Nana asked as her dad regretfully nodded. "Okay…I understand" Nana said as she face him with a smile "Riku will celebrate with me" Nana said as her dad smiled at her and patted her head "That's a good girl" her dad said "You'll come back at night right? We can celebrate then" Nana said "Actually Nana, daddy got a job in America so we might move today" her dad said "What! Move! No way! I want to stay here!" Nana said as she pouted "Now Nana, don't be like that" her dad said as he tried to lift her back up "Now I know why mom left, it's because of you" Nana said with tears in her eyes. Her dad stopped "I guess you're right…I'm sorry" her dad said "If you want to stay here, than you can live with grandma and grandpa" her dad said as he left.

Later in the day Nana want outside to meet up with Riku. "Riku! I'm here" Nana said as she ran up to him "Oh! Nana! Happy birthday!" Riku said as she smiled at him "Thanks!" Nana said as she hugged him "Ah! I have a present for you, here" Riku said as he handed her a small cutely wrapped box "What's inside Riku?" Nana asked as he blushed "Oh some stuff, I'm sure you'll like it" Riku said "Can I open it now?" Nana asked as he nodded "Sure go ahead" Riku said. She opened it and saw 2 cute hair bands and a small necklace "Wow! Riku I love it! Thanks!" Nana thanked him "Could you help me tie them in my hair?" Nana asked as he nodded. He tied her hair up in 2 small pigtails and put the necklace on her. "Wait…hold on…I could open this necklace" Nana said as she fiddled with the necklace. She pushed a button as it popped open. In the necklace she saw Riku and her "Wow! I love it even more now" Nana said as she admired the necklace on her neck. "I made it especially for you" Riku said as grinned "Thanks! I'll never take this off" Nana said. "Let's go to our tree house" Riku said as she nodded.

As they were walking they heard some people talking "Look at those two! Aren't they cute?" a woman asked as the man beside her smiled "Do you think they will become soulmates one day?" the man asked "Of course, they were meant to be together, like us" the woman said as the man nodded "Riku…what's a soulmate?" Nana asked as Riku shook his head "I don't know…let's go ask my brother" Riku said as they went to Riku's house.

They were greeted by Riku's brother "Hey! Happy birthday Nana" Tomoe said as she thanked him "Tomoe, what does soulmate mean?" Riku asked as he taught for a moment "Well it's like say for example if you and Nana start dating that means you both are now soulmates" Tomoe said as Nana nodded in understanding "That's such a bad example!" Riku said as he blushed "At least you understand now" Tomoe said as sighed. "Oh yeah…Riku…" Nana said as her face dropped "Nana? What's wrong?" Riku asked as she started to cry "Nana?" Riku asked "I'm fine but I'm moving…" Nana said as Riku looked shocked "Moving? Why?" Riku asked shocked "My dad got a job in America and I think I want to join him since my mom isn't with him anymore…" Nana said as Riku looked shocked "but what about you're grandparents? You're friends? Us?" Riku asked "I have to give them all up…I'm sorry Riku…" Nana said "but can we make one promise before I go?" Nana asked as Riku wiped off his tears "Sure anything" Riku said as she smiled "In the future, do you think we could become soulmates?" Nana asked as she blushed "Yeah, sure" Riku said as he blushed "It's a promise then" Nana said "Well I should probably start getting home" Nana said as she started to leave. As the two brothers saw her leave Riku started to cry "Riku…are you okay? Tomoe asked as he nodded "Riku…" Tomoe said as he looked at him with concern in his eyes. All of a suddenly Riku took off running "Riku!" Tomoe called out as Riku ran to Nana and hugged her tight "Riku…? Nana said "I'll miss you so much…" Riku said as Nana hugged him back "I'll miss you too…Oh! I know" Nana reached in her pocket and took out a hair tie she was wearing before "Here, this is for you" Nana said "A hair tie?" Riku asked "Yup! When your hair gets longer you could wear it" Nana said "Or you could wear it around your wrist" Nana said "Thanks, I'll treasure it" Riku said as she smiled. Nana looked at Riku one more time and kissed his cheek "Wait for me, okay?" Nana asked as he nodded "I'll wait for you" Riku said as she hugged him "thanks for everything" Nana said as she cried.

Years later Nana was now in High school. "Nana! Could you go get you're things please?" her father asked as she nodded "All right" Nana said as she went to the pickup area. "Sakurai Nana, here you are" the lady said as she passed her the bags "Thank you" Nana said as she went back to her father "Dad, I got them" Nana said as she found him "Thanks Nana" Her dad said "No problem" Nana said as she handed him his bag "Nana, do you want to make a phone call to Riku?" Nana's dad asked as she shook her head "No, I want to give him a surprise" Nana said as she look at her necklace "Oh okay" Nana's dad said as he put away his phone "Um dad, could you go on ahead? I'll catch up" Nana asked as her dad nodded "Okay, do you remember where our old house is?" Her dad asked as she nodded "Yes" Nana said as she left "I'll meet you there" Nana said as he nodded. "Okay, let's see if I remember properly" Nana asked herself as he walked around "Wow…a lot of stuff changed…" Nana said to herself as she walked down the road "Hmm…I don't remember this area…" Nana thought as she looked around "Hello, you seem troubled" a man asked as she turned around "Tomoe! Is that you?!" Nana asked as he looked at her in surprise "Nana! It's so good to see you" Tomoe said as she grinned "Do you want to see Riku?" Tomoe asked as she shook her head "I want to give him a surprise instead…um do you know what school Riku goes too?" Nana asked as he nodded "Yeah, I do, but why don't we put down your stuff first" Tomoe said as she looked at her stuff "Good point" Nana said as she carried her stuff back to her house. She put her stuff down as Tomoe lead her to the school. "School is now in session but you could see him later" Tomoe said as she nodded "Honan Academy…" Nana said as she looked at the school "I'll enter this school then, plus it close to my house too" Nana said as she could still see her house. "Oh! There is one small rule though" Tomoe said as she looked confused "You need to join a club in the beginning of the year" Tomoe said "Is there a stride club?" Nana asked as he nodded "You still love stride?" Tomoe asked as she nodded. "Well I need to get going see you later" Tomoe said as she waved him good bye.

At home she saw her dad unpacking "Oh Nana, welcome back" Her dad said as she looked at him "Dad, I want to attend Honan Academy" Nana said as he smiled "I had a feeling you would say that, that is why I already registered you there" her dad looked proud "You're the best dad!" Nana said as she hugged her dad "I'll go and start packing" Nana said as she took out her backpack from her suitcase "I'll be in my room" Nana said as she took her suitcase upstairs "Okay, come down at 7:00pm to eat dinner" her dad said as she nodded "Okay dad" Nana said as she went upstairs. Soon she started to put everything back in her room "Hmm, where's my picture of Riku and I?" Nana asked herself as she rummaged through her bag. "Oh right, it's downstairs" Nana said as she ran down stairs to get the picture. As she went back upstairs she saw something run on her floor "A cockroach!" Nana said as she ran after it. She finally killed it but stepping on it. "There we go, one problem solved" Nana said as she went down stairs at 7:00pm to eat dinner.

The next day she went to her new high school. "Great…I'm lost" Nana said sarcastically "I'm going to have trouble finding the stride club at this rate too" Nana said as she walked around "You want to join the stride club!" A blonde boy said "Um yes…do you know where it is?" Nana asked as he nodded "Yes, I'm a member of the stride club, I'm Hozumi Kohinata, nice to meet you" Hozumi said as he smiled "Sakurai Nana" Nana said as she smiled back "Well we have a meeting at lunch time so just turn left when you see the janitor's closet" Hozumi said as he left "Wait! Where is the science room?" Nana asked as he turned around "Keep going forward, you can't miss it" Hozumi said as she nodded "Thanks!" Nana thanked as she left.

As she arrived in the class she saw people staring at her. "Um, excuse me, I'm the new student here" Nana said as the teacher looked up "Oh Sakurai Nana right" the teacher said as she look up "Yes" Nana said "I'm afraid not everyone is here so you might have to introduce yourself again tomorrow" the teacher said as she nodded "Hello everyone, I am Sakurai Nana, please take care of me" She said as she bowed everyone clapped. During class time she heard people taking about her "You know the new girl right, she pretty cute" the boy said "Shut up you idiot, she might hear you" the other boy said. Soon the bell rang and it was time for lunch. Nana quickly packed her stuff as she left the class room.

As she was in the hallway she saw a very tall boy. "Hmmm, maybe he could tell me where the stride club is" Nana thought as she rushed over to the boy "Um excuse me" Nana asked as she tapped his shoulder "Oh yeah?" the boy asked "Could you tell me where the stride club is?" Nana asked as he nodded "What position do you want to be?" the boy asked as she thought "well, I want to be a manager or a relationer" Nana said as he smiled "Oh really now, I'm the captain of the stride club, Heath Hasekura" Heath said as he let out his hand "Oh! Nice to meet you! Nana Sakurai" Nana said as she took it. As they were walking through the hallway Nana saw someone who looked awfully familiar. "Hey, who's that?" Nana asked "Oh! I wouldn't fall for him if I was a girl" Heath said "Why?" Nana asked "well he rejected every girl that asked him out, he said he was waiting for a girl named Sakurai Nana or something" Heath said "Wait…is that you?" Heath asked as she nodded "if his name is Riku Yagami, than that's me" Nana said. "Yeah! Wow! You're the mystery girl he's waiting for! He's in the stride club, you could meet him there" Heath said as she nodded.

They entered the club room as the people looked at them. "Oh Captain!" a green haired boy said "Who's that?" another boy asked "This is our new relationer" Heath said as she bowed "It's nice to meet you all" she said "Hey! Sorry I'm late…" Riku looked shocked as he saw Nana standing in front of him "Nana!"

 **Starmoonbear: that's it for now! I didn't want it to be so long so that it! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Sleep Over

**Starmoonbear: Hello! Welcome to another chapter of Promise! I just noticed that the last chapter was a bit too long so I apologise for that. Also if you guys have any suggestions than please message me or write a review about it, thanks in advance and enjoy this chapter.**

The whole group was silent for a minute, "Wait…you both know each other?" Hozumi asked as they nodded "Of course, we were childhood friends" Riku said "I'm still wearing the two hair ties you gave me when we were 7, and the necklace too" Nana said as he smiled brightly "Really!" Riku said as she showed him the necklace and hair ties "Wow! You do love them" Riku said "I'm wearing your old hair tie right now" Riku said as he pointed to his hair. "You listened to what I said, and it still has my name on it" Nana said as she pointed to the name on the hair tie. As the 2 friends laughed the other members started to talk "Is she the mystery girl he's always talking about?" Hozumi asked as Heath nodded "Yep, she matched the description he gave us" Heath said. "Um is everything okay over there?" Nana asked as she looked at the group all huddled together. "Yeah we're fine, oh! We forgot to introduce our selves, I'm Ayumu Kadowaki, 2nd year" Ayumu said "Takeru Fujiwara, 1st year" Takeru said. Soon all of them finished introducing themselves "It's nice to meet all you" Nana said "Oh yeah! Since Nana is here, we could enter competitions now" Kyosuke said as they all nodded "But, she needs to pass a test first" Heath said. "If she doesn't pass this test than you're not prepared to be our relationer" Heath said "I do it" Nana said with a determined face. Heath and Kyosuke smiled "You passed" Heath said "Wait what? But I didn't do anything" Nana said "Yes but what we look for in our stride club is not how well you do, it's how you treat it" Kyosuke said "You did it Nana!" Riku said "I guess I did!" Nana cheered as they hugged each other "Okay love birds, no hugging while it's a stride team meeting" Heath said "Sorry captain" Riku laughed "Love birds? We're not dating though" Nana blushed "Oh really, doesn't seem like it to me" Ayumu laughed "Do you remember the promise we made years ago?" Riku asked "Yes I do" Nana nodded "Want to try it?" Riku asked as he held out his hand. Nana blushed a deep red "Um okay, sure" Nana said as she smiled "Great! Let's get back to practicing now" Kyosuke said "Oh! Nana! You'll need this" Kyosuke handed her a tablet "You'll need that" Kyosuke said "Thanks" Nana said as she looked at the names on the tablet.

They went outside as they saw people looking at them. "Nana, you stay here and keep track of where we are and tell us when to start running" Riku said "Okay, I'll try my best" Nana said as Riku patted her head "I know you will" Riku said as he left to join the group. "Riku get ready…1…2…3…go!" Nana said as she looked at the tablet. She saw Riku going at an incredible speed. "Woah…" Nana thought "Hozumi, get set" Nana said as she looked at the arrow "1…2…3…go!" Nana said as she saw the arrow moving "Heath you're next, get set…1…2…3…go!" Nana said as he ran. "What on earth!" Nana thought "Kyosuke! Get set! 1...2...3...go!" Nana said as she heard them take off at incredible speed "Takeru get set…1…2…3…go!" Nana said as she saw perfect relations one by one. Soon Takeru finished running. She heard people cheering "Nana! You're so good at this!" Hozumi said in the mic "Thanks" Nana smiled "Nana, I'll go get water for the runners" Ayumu said as she nodded "I'll meet you at the meeting place" Nana said as he nodded.

Nana took off her ear piece as she started to head to the meeting place. Suddenly she bumped into someone "I'm so sorry, excuse me" Nana said as she tried to get passed them but they wouldn't let her pass "You're the girl Riku's dating right? Nana sakura?" The girl asked as she frowned "It's Nana Sakurai actually" Nana said "Oh look, girlie girl is trying to be smart" another girl said. Nana started to get worried "I'm sorry I really have to go…" Nana said "Woah! Look little girl is scared" another girl said. Nana thought for a minute and secretly turned on her mic "We have a surprise for you" the main girl said as she brought out a bucket of water from behind and dumped it on her. She screamed. The member on the other side heard a big splash and a scream "Nana? Nana!" the members yelled into they're mics. The line cut off from the rest of them. "Nana! We have to help her!" Riku yelled as he ran "Where is she?" Heath asked as Ayumu searched her destination "Near the fences" Ayumu said as they all ran. "You think you so good and pretty, well you're not" the girl said as she kicked her in her stomach. She winced in pain. "Is that not enough?" the other girls said as they pulled her hair and pulled her clothes "Stop…please…" Nana said as she face the ground "If you date Riku than you will have to face the consequences" the girl said as she laughed "Nana!" they heard people calling her name "Shoot! Let's go!" the girl said as she they all ran away. As they reached her she was soaking wet and her clothes were thorn "Nana…are you okay?" Riku asked as he lifted her face and saw she was crying "Riku…Riku…" Nana said as she cried in his arms "I tried to be strong, I really did" she cried "It's okay, it's okay, we're here now" Riku said as he patted her head "I'm sorry Nana" Riku said as Nana shook her head "It's not your fault, I'm just glad you're here" Nana said as hugged him tighter "Who did this to you?" Kyosuke asked "3 girls…they were saying stuff like if I date Riku than I will have to face the consequences" Nana said as she let go of him "I'm scared to go home…" Nana said as he thought for a moment as they all thought for a minute "Let's have a sleep over at Riku's place!" Hozumi said as all they nodded "Yeah! That way Nana won't feel scared" Kyosuke said "You guys would really do that for me?" Nana said as they nodded "Don't worry, we're here for you" Hozumi said as she smiled. "Thanks" Nana thanked a stood up. "Here, borrow my jacket for now, we need to get you a new uniform and we also need to take you to the nurse's office" Riku said as he took off his jacket and put in on her.

As they walked to the nurse's office Nana saw girls glaring at her. Since Riku and Nana were holding hands, it was hard not to notice that they were together. "Riku! That is not fair! I asked you first! Yet you refused my confession for…this!" The girl yelled "Excuse me, could you not speak to my girlfriend in such a tone" Riku said as he pushed her out of the way as they continued to walk down the hallway. When they reached the office, the lady at the front desk immediately stood up. "Oh my! Are you all right!" the lady asked as Nana nodded "Yes, I fine, I just need a new school uniform" Nana said as the lady nodded "Please wait here for a second" the lady said as she went inside a room. A few minutes later she came out with a new uniform. "Here you are" the lady said as Nana thanked her. "Who did this to you? We do not tolerate bullying at this school" the lady said looked at her. "Oh it was nobody" Nana said "We need to know the students who did this to you, no need to be shy now" the lady said "Um I would like to go to the nurse's office right at this moment and I don't want to remember that scene" Nana said as she gripped Riku's hand. "All right, I won't force you to tell me" the lady said "but if this happens again do not hesitate to tell us" the lady said as Nana nodded.

Soon they went to the nurse's office but no one was there. "What should we do now?" Ayuma asked "We could take her to my family's hospital" Kyosuke said "I-I don't think it's that serious Kyosuke" Nana said "Are you sure?" Kyosuke asked as she nodded. "I have a first aid kit at my house, I'm sure my brother won't mind if we have a few guests. Riku said as they thought for a moment "Say…Riku…does your brother ever get angry? Heath asked as Riku thought "Hmm, he does but it's really rare" Riku said "I wish I had a brother…" Nana thought as she imagined her with a big brother. "Nana, I hate to tell you but…having a big brother isn't as good as you think it is" Riku said "It isn't?" Nana asked as Riku nodded. Nana looked down. "We're your brothers Nana, kind of, except for one of us" Heath said as he looked at Riku who smiled and linked hands with Nana. "I guess that true" Nana said as she smiled at the group.

At Riku's house, Tomoe was shocked to see all the people coming through the door. "Riku? What is going on?" Tomoe asked "Oh Nana was bullied and she's scared to go home alone so we're going to have a sleep over" Riku clapped cutely as Tomoe sighed "I'll go cook more food" Tomoe said as he ruffed Riku's hair "Hey! Stop that!" Riku said. Tomoe went to kitchen, Riku showed the guests to the living room. "You guys will be sleeping here tonight" Riku said "Nice, we could tell scary stories" Hozumi said Kyosuke started to sweat "Huh? Kyosuke? What's wrong?" Nana asked "Wait…Kyosuke, don't tell me…you're scared of ghosts?" Riku said as he looked shocked "N-no, it's just hot in here" Kyosuke said "Boo!" Tomoe whispered behind Kyosuke "EEK!" Kyosuke jumped as they all laughed. "Don't worry Kyosuke, I'm scared of spiders, and those beasts are everywhere" Nana chuckled. "I guess you have a point" Kyosuke said as he laughed. "Let's go on a grand tour around Riku's house" Ayumu said as they cheered. "Just don't go into the kitchen" Tomoe said as they nodded and scattered among themselves "Nana, would you help me out in the kitchen?" Tomoe asked as she nodded "Sure" Nana smiled.

As Nana walked in she saw plates of food on the table. "Woah…" Nana said "I know right, those things out there are beasts when they see food" Tomoe laughed "I see…that's something to take note on" Nana said as the laughed "Anyways, Nana, could you help me make the desert?" Tomoe asked as she nodded. Nana thought for a moment as she got ideas "Hmm…What should I make? Parfaits? Cake? Donuts?" Nana thought "I'll just make all of them" Nana said as she got started. About 30 minutes later Nana finished cooked. "Wow! Nana! These look so good! Just watch them devour these in a few seconds" Tomoe laughed "I go bring these to the table" Tomoe said as she nodded "Alright, I'll leave them in fridge for now" Nana said as Tomoe gave her a thumbs up. As they ate all of them we're animals. A few minutes later all the food was all gone. "Desert time! Hozumi said "Oh right!" Nana got up from her seat as she went into the kitchen to get the desert. As Nana came out she came out, she was carrying all sorts of deserts "I wasn't sure what desert you guess like best so I made the most popular ones" Nana said as she placed the food on the table. "This looks so good!" Heath said as his mouth watered "go ahead everyone" Nana said as they all pick up one of the deserts and ate it "This tastes so good!" Hozumi said as she laughed "Thank you" Nana said as she ate her donut.

After they finished eating and resting it was time for bed. "I'll sleep in my room tonight" Tomoe said "Nana, you could sleep in my room" Riku said "Are you sure?" Nana asked as he nodded "Of course, I wouldn't be a gentleman if you had to sleep on the floor" Riku smiled as she smiled "If you're sure" Nana said as he nodded "be my guest" Riku said as she went upstairs. Riku's room was nice on tidy. She put on her pajamas and brushed her teeth as she climbed into his bed. A few minutes later, she still couldn't sleep. It's seemed to empty. She decided to take his pillow and blanket and go downstairs. Everyone was already asleep. She quietly went through the sleeping members as she found Riku sleeping soundly. Since Riku was next the window, he was shivering. Nana covered him with the big blanket as she slept beside him sharing her warmth. After he stopped shivering and was nice and warm.

The next day. Slowly people started to wake up. Heath yawned as he saw Riku and Nana cuddled up together and smiled at the two. "I want to take a picture of this" Heath thought *click* Heath turned around and saw Takeru taking a picture. "This will be perfect for practice" Takeru said as he had evil ideas in his head. "Sometimes, you really scare me" Heath said "We better let them sleep a bit more" Heath said as Takeru nodded "Oh, also, send it to me to, it could come in handy" Heath said as he chuckled evilly "and you said I'm scary" Takeru said as he sweat dropped "I can't wait till practice time now" Takeru smiled.

 **Starmoonbear: That's the end of this chapter. I really glad you like this story so far. Thanks for reading! A special thanks to StrawberryTart21 for being the first one to review for this story! Thanks!**


	3. Let's break up

**Starmoonbear: A new chapter! Woohoo! Enjoy everyone! Also OC in chapter! So watch out!**

It was a bright and early day. The stride club decided that after school, they would try a new technique. Soon after school, all the members met. "Today, we will be looking at speed" Heath said as they nodded "Riku, I think you will be very fast for this practice" Heath said "Why?" Riku asked "You'll see, also Nana, you can't interfere either" Takeru said "Um okay?" Nana said a bit confused "Great! Let's start practicing" Kyosuke said as they all nodded. "Nana, press this button when I say so" Heath said as she nodded. They all scattered to their positions. "1…2…3…go!" Nana said as Riku took off "Nana! Press the button!" Heath said as Nana did as she was told. All of a sudden a big picture was seen. Nana and Riku both blushed red. The picture was yesterday when they had the sleep over. Nana and Riku were both holding hands as they slept. "What the! Heath! How do I turn this off?" Riku asked as panicky looked around "You have to relation with your partner" Heath smirked "Come on!" Riku moaned "Hozumi, get ready fast, 1…2...3...go!" Nana said quickly as Hozumi took off quickly. Riku quickly high fived Hozumi and the picture disappeared. A few minutes later the practice was over. "Riku! Great job, nice speed" Heath laughed as Riku blushed "That's clearly blackmail!" Riku said.

Nana was walking back to the group as someone tapped her shoulder. Nana turned around and saw a boy around her age. He had spiky orange hair and he was wearing a red track suit that said the words Seisei on it. "May I help you?" Nana asked "I'm looking for Riku Yagami, I saw the picture" the boy said as Nana blushed "You must be his girlfriend right?" the asked as nodded "Lucky him, he got a girl before me!" the boy laughed. Nana smiled "What's your name?" Nana asked "Me? I'm Asuma Mayuzumi, second year at Seisei High school, please to meet you" Asuma said "Seisei High school? You're not from here?" Nana asked as he shook his head "Nope, I'm rival friend of your stride team" Asuma said "Rival friend?" Nana was confused "Like a friend of your team but a rival at the same time" Asuma said "Oh okay, I get it" Nana said as he nodded "I'll take you to Riku now" Nana said "Oh right! I forgot I wanted to see him" He laughed as Nana chuckled. Nana and Asuma were happily chatting until they reached the team.

"Nana, you're late" Kyosuke said "I'm sorry, I ran into someone on the way, Asuma" Nana said "Hey guys!" Asuma greeted "Asuma! What are you doing here?" Riku asked "I came to tell about the championships" Asuma said "Championships? Already?" Hozumi asked as he nodded "All I know are the schools that are participating" Asuma said "What are the schools?" Kyosuke asked "Seisei high, Mihashi high, Ichijyokan high, and Kakyoin high" Asuma said "Is it too late to sign up?" Heath asked as Asuma shook his head "Great, let's sign up" Heath said "I'm in!" Kyosuke said as they all nodded "Awesome, I'll add you guys right away" Asuma said "Wait…you're running it?" Heath asked he nodded "Yep" Asuma said looking proud "Is that why you wanted to see us?" Heath "yes, I wanted to run with you guys again" Asuma said "Wow, really! That's awesome!" Riku said "Wait...Asuma, could you repeat the schools again" Nana asked "Oh sure, Seisei High, Mihashi high, Ichijyokan high, and Kakyoin high" Asuma said "Ichijyokan high…why does that seem so familiar?" Nana thought for a moment "Hey Asuma, does Ichijyokan high have a runner named Yuri Himemiya in their team?" Nana asked "Yes they do, why?" Asuma asked "I know one of the members there" Nana said as they looked at her "Really?!" they asked as she nodded "Yes, I'm going shopping with him later today" Nana said "that's cool" Kyosuke said. "He really hate losing so this will be interesting" Nana said.

In the afternoon after school Nana went to the fountain. "Yuri! Sorry I'm late" Nana said as he looked up. "That's okay, I'm was early anyways" Yuri said as he got up. "I think we should go into that shop first" He said as he pointed to a video game shop "yeah! Let's go!" Nana said. They entered the shop as they started to look around "I'm thinking of getting this game, what about you?" Yuri asked as she looked at him "I'm still looking around" Nana said as he nodded. He bought the game as they left the store "Nothing caught your interest?" Yuri asked as she shook her head "Not really" Nana said. Yuri looked at her "Is something the matter?" Yuri asked as she thought for a minute "Um actually I have favor" Nana said "What is it?" Yuri asked "Um I would like your stride team to have a practice match with my team" Nana said "A practice match? Sure, I have no problem with it" Yuri said as she smiled "Thanks! You're the best!" Nana said as he laughed "It's no big deal, you helped before so I'm just returning the favor" Yuri said "That was nothing" Nana laughed "Anyways, I'll come get you after school" Yuri said as she nodded "Thanks again" Nana thanked. They soon continued to shop.

The next day it was soon time for practice "Okay guys, today we need to work on our relation" Heath said as they nodded "Um Heath captain" Nana said as Heath looked at her "Yes Nana?" Heath asked "I actually have something in mind" Nana said "Oh really? What is it?" Kyosuke asked "Nana!" they heard someone call her name "Oh Yuri!" Nana said as she ran to him "No way! Is that…" Riku said "Woah…" Hozumi said "Guys, this is my friend Yuri, we're going to have a practice match with his team" Nana said "Heath, is it okay?" Nana asked as he nodded. "Follow me, my team is waiting" Yuri said.

As they reach the school, they were greeted by the stride members "Welcome back Yuri" a boy said. Yuri didn't say anything and walked right passed him. He glared at him. That didn't seem to bother Yuri though. "Nana, don't trust anything that guys says" Yuri said as she nodded "Who is that guy?" Nana asked "He's Shiki Dozono, honestly I hate him, but he's the only relationer we have" Yuri said "Oh…I see" Nana said "If we had another relationer, I would have kicked him out long ago, too bad you couldn't be our relationer" Yuri said. Nana looked at him. "Oh! Sorry, I said too much, forget what I've said" Yuri said as he patted her shoulder and walked off. Nana shook it off and followed close behind.

"Relationer's over there, and the rest find your places" Yuri said. They soon found their places and started to begin racing. "Riku, you can do it, I believe in you" Nana said into the mic "Don't worry, I got this under control" Riku said reassuring her "Go!" Nana said as he took off "Okay, keep going steady…" Nana quietly said "Nana Sakurai right?" Shiki asked as she took of her headphones and nodded "Yes, you must be Shiki Dozono" Nana said "That's right" Shiki said "Yuri, said a lot of things about you" Nana said "Oh? Like what?" Shiki asked "um they weren't very nice things" Nana said "that brat" Shiki quietly said "What did you say?" Nana asked "Oh it's nothing, by the way, you're dating Riku Yagami right?" Shiki asked "Yes, why?" Nana asked "It's nothing, but you should know that he had 3 girlfriends before you" Shiki said. Nana frowned. "Oh really" Nana said putting back on her headphones "I'm afraid, you just being used, I mean he's not even that good looking" Shiki said as he looked at her. "Oh! Also, did you know that once he pinned this girl to the wall and ki…" "Shut up! Just shut up!" Nana yelled as she stood up "Nana? What's wrong?" Heath asked "Oh, it's nothing, I'm sorry" Nana apologised as she sat back down "Pull you're self together, just like Yuri said, don't trust anything" Nana said.

Soon practice was over. Nana quickly stood up and ran over to them. "That girl is so much fun to play with" Shiki said as he laughed. "Great job guys" Nana smiled "It's all thanks to you" Kyosuke said as she shook her head "I didn't do anything, it was all you guys" Nana said "Don't say that, because of you, we got to practice with another school" Riku said as he linked arms with Nana. All of a sudden Riku's cell phone rang. In curiosity Nana took a peak at the name. The name read Meiko. "Excuse me" Riku said as left the group. Shiki walked up to Nana. "I told you so" Shiki said. Nana glared at him. "Hey! Don't blame me" Shiki said "You know it's true" Shiki whispered. Nana looked down. "Hey! Don't pick on her!" Yuri said as he ran over to them.

Yuri looked down at Nana. "What did you say to her?!" Yuri asked "I just told her the truth" Shiki said as he walked off. Nana looked like she was about to cry. "Nana, don't trust a thing he said" Yuri said rubbing her back trying to make her feel better "I don't even know what to believe anymore" Nana said as she ran off. "Nana! Wait!" Yuri yelled. Nana ran to where Riku was. Riku wasn't finished talking on phone. Nana decided to ask him what he has really done in the past so she could prove Shiki wrong about him. "Riku I…" Nana was cut off by Riku's words "Okay…I love you" Riku said into the phone. Nana was completely speechless. As Riku hung up the phone, Nana hid behind a wall. "This can't be happening" Nana thought. She saw Riku walk past her. "How am I going to explain this to her?" Riku quietly said. "Explain what?" Nana thought. Nana ran up to him "Riku…" Nana grabbed his arm "Nana? What's wrong?" Riku asked "I-I want t-to b-break up" Nana said "What?! Why?!" Riku asked as he shook her "I just do, okay!" Nana as she broke free. Yuri finally caught up to them. Nana was in tears. "You! What do you do to her?!" Yuri asked "I did nothing!" Riku said "Nana, come, we'll deal about this later" Yuri said as he glared at him. They left. "Riku? What happened? Are you okay?" Heath asked "Nana…just broke up with me…" Riku said "What?!" They all said in shocked.

 **Starmoonbear: That's all for now people. Sorry, this chapter is a little short but thanks for your support!**


	4. I miss the old Riku

**Starmoonbear: Hey people! This a new update! This story is going to end soon so please enjoy your reading!**

All the members looked at Riku in shock. "Broke up! How?" Heath asked "I don't know, it all happened so fast" Riku said as looked down. "We need to talk to her" Takeru said "How can we? The best way to get to a girl is another, plus we're guys here" Hozumi said. The member smiled at each other "Good thinking Hozumi" Kyosuke said. They started to get closer to Hozumi. "Stay away…Stay away!" Hozumi yelled as a small screamed was heard.

Nana was walking along the sidewalk as she heard someone calling her name. Nana turned around and saw a blonde so called girl running after her. "Ho-Who are you?" Nana asked trying to play along. "I'm a girl from your class" Hozumi lied "Anyways, what's wrong?" Nana looked at him and smiled "What do you mean?" Nana asked "Why did you break up with…I don't know…Riku Yagami?" Hozumi asked. Nana saw some movement from the bushes. Nana smiled at him. "We need to talk somewhere else, let's go to my house" Nana said as she pulled Hozumi to her house. Hozumi looked at them which gave him a thumbs up. Hozumi glared at them as they continued to walk to Nana's house.

As they arrived at Nana's house, they were greeted by her father. "Dad, we're going upstairs to my room" Nana said as her dad nodded "should I bring up some food later?" Nana's dad asked as she shook her head. "No thanks" Nana said as they went upstairs. "Anyways, those clothes don't really suit you" Nana said as she rummaged through her closet. She pulled out a navy blue sweater and track pants. "Put theses on" Nana said as she pushed him to the washroom. "Come out when you're done" Nana said as she heard an "okay" from the other side. A few minutes later he came out looking better than that dress he wore before. "Perfect! Now your hair…" Nana said as she took out the elastics from his hair and brushed it a bit "That's much better, don't you think Hozumi?" Nana asked as looked at her "How did know?" Hozumi asked "I have my ways" Nana smiled. "So now, you want answers now don't you?" Nana said as he nodded. "Okay, but first…turn off that recorded in your pocket" Nana said as she pointed to his pocket. "You're really good" Hozumi said as he did as he was told. "Your mic too please" Nana said as he took out the mic and handed it to her. Nana looked at him and nodded. "Okay good" Nana said "Feel free to ask me anything" Nana said.

Nana answered all his questions honestly. "What do you mean Riku's a cheater?" Hozumi asked as she looked at him. "I heard it with my own ears…I didn't want to believe it either" Nana said as she looked down. "I don't understand…he broke up with her 3 months ago…" Hozumi said "Maybe...he still cares about her" Nana said as he thought "Even I'm confused now" Hozumi said "Is that everything?" Nana asked as he nodded "Why don't you just talk to him?" Hozumi asked "He might tell you the truth" Nana thought for a moment, "Hmm, and if he doesn't?" Nana asked as he thought "Let's not think that far into the future" Hozumi said as she nodded. "I'll try talking to him tomorrow and ask him to tell me the truth.

The next day, Nana went to find Riku right away. She wanted to find him before school started. Sadly no luck. Now Nana had to wait hours before she could talk to him. Hours has passed and school has ended. She rushed to the club room, she sighed as Riku wasn't there. "You still couldn't find him?" Hozumi asked as she shook her head. "Should we help you look?" Kyosuke asked as she shook her head. "I want to find him myself and ask him right away" Nana said "If you say so, we're going to be outside doing laps if you need us for anything" Heath said as she nodded. "I'll be there in a bit" Nana said as she ran out the door. "I hope it all ends soon" Hozumi said as they nodded.

Nana ran and ran and ran. "Where on earth could he be?" Nana thought as she continued to run. She looked in every direction as she ran, every direction but not in front. As a result she ran into someone. "Man, why do I keep doing that…" Nana said as she looked up "R-riku?" She saw him hand in hand with another girl. Riku used his free hand to help her, she brushed it off. "Thanks but no thanks" Nana said as she dusted herself off. Riku saw her sweating like crazy, almost like she ran the whole entire time. "Were you looking for something?" Riku asked. "It's none of your concern…" Nana said "At least…not anymore…" Nana quietly said. "Just leave her, she needs to calm down" the girl said, Nana was about to say something but stopped herself "She's not worth it!" Nana thought as she slowly cooled herself. "Would you love birds excuse me, I must file some papers for the stride club" Nana said as she walked away. As she was walked tears started to flow, "Am I crying? No Nana! Don't cry just because of a boy!" Nana said to herself as people around looked at her strangely. Nana noticed and blushed. She quickly went back to the club room "Nana your back...Were you c-crying?" Heath asked as she smiled. "Where were those papers I needed to file?" Nana asked as she looked around "Oh! There they are!" Nana said avoiding the question. "Nana…we can't participate in the race" Hozumi said sadly "What? Why?" Nana asked shocked "Well…you see…" Heath showed her a form. It was a withdraw form, Riku withdrawal from the team. Nana looked at the paper. She took it and gripped it in her hands. "If that's the way he wants to play then fine, I'll play that way" Nana said. She looked at them. "If he wants to quit then let him, we'll find someone else" Nana said. Someone rushed inside the room almost on cue. "Guys! Guess what!" a boy asked from the newspaper committee asked "What?! What's wrong?" Heath said "We have a new student in the school, apparently he's going to be in Nana's class" The boy said "Why does that concern us?" Kyosuke asked "He a very fast runner, even faster than you Heath" the boy said. Everyone looked shocked "No way!" Hozumi said "Perfect, I'll talk to him tomorrow" Nana said as she yawned. "I'm tired, I'm going home" Nana said as they nodded "Night" Nana said as she left.

On her way she saw a boy around her age, he seems lost. "Hello, are you looking for something?" Nana asked as she walked over. The boy had messy pale brown hair, similar to Nana's but a bit darker. He put a hand behind his head. "Oh, I'm a bit lost" he laughed clumsy. Nana smiled "Where are you headed?" Nana asked "I'm looking for this address" the boy said "Oh! Honan Academy, follow me" Nana said. A few minutes later they arrived "This is it" Nana said "Oh! Thanks, my house is…that one!" the boy said as he smiled "I'm made it alive!" the boy laughed "Thanks for all your help" the boy said as she smiled "Sure" Nana smiled. She started to leave until they heard a small child crying. Nana turned around. She saw the boy trying to cheer up the poor boy. Nana walked back over. The boy was no more than 5 years old. She also tried to calm down the boy but it was use. "Umm, I know! Peek a boo!" the boy said as he laughed "I did it!" he said as Nana clapped "Alex! My baby! You're safe" the mother said as she ran to them. "Thank you for taking care of Alex" The mother thanked as they smiled and waved goodbye "You're good at this…um" Nana said "Oh! My name is Hokuto" The boy said "Nice to meet you, I'm Nana" Nana said "Well, thanks again" Hokuto thanked "Your welcome-Achoo!" Nana sniffled. He noticed she was only wear a pair of shorts and a thin pink dress. He took off his sweater wrapped it around her "Should I walk you home?" Hokuto asked as she blushed and shook her head. "I live right there" Nana said as she pointed to her house. "Oh, then I'll wait for you enter your house before I enter mine, just to be safe" He said she laughed "Alright" Nana smiled. Nana walked in her house. He smiled as he entered his.

The next day Nana folded the sweater and put it in her hoping to give it back today. As she arrived at school her classroom was jam packed "What's going on?" Nana thought as she pushed through the crowd. She made it to her desk as she sat down. Soon the teacher came and called everyone back to their seats. "As you may have noticed we have a new student today" the teacher said. Nana was still looking for her books, Nana pulled them out but dropped her pencil under the desk "My name is Hokuto Minami, Nice to meet you all" Nana recognised that name as she shot up and hit her desk. Nana came out rubbing her head in pain. Everyone looked at her, she noticed Riku looking at her. She blushed as she looked at her desk. Hokuto laughed as all the girls swooned. "Anyways, we are switching desks" the teacher said as he looked at the partners. "Okay everyone up" Everyone got up. "Since I'm nice, I'll let you choose a partner" the teacher said. All the girls rushed to Hokuto. Nana just sat down on a random fdesk. At the side she saw Riku and his new girlfriend as a pair. Nana looked down. "Girls! Settle down, let Hokuto choose" the teacher said as all the girls by themselves hoping it would be them. Hokuto looked around and until he noticed Nana looking sad, she looked heart broken. Hokuto looked at the couple beside her making out. Hokuto looked at her and frowned. "Nana!" Hokuto called as her head shot up. "I pick you" Hokuto smiled at her. Riku turned around as he walked over her and wiped away her tears "Don't wreak your cute face, your smile is much more cute" Hokuto said as she blushed. He pulled a chair beside her. She smiled at him. She looked at Riku who kissed his girlfriend on the forehead. Hokuto noticed this as he looked at her and blushed. The girls were still looked at him, this time in jealousy. Hokuto blushed even harder. He sighed as he looked at her. She looked hurt. Hokuto tapped her on the shoulder, Nana turned around. With that Hokuto pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. The girls screamed. Nana was so shocked, she couldn't even move. Hokuto saw Riku looking at them. He let go as Nana face was as red as a tomato. "Ha ha, Nana, you're so cute" Hokuto said as Nana blinked twice. "Sorry about that, I just hate seeing your face like that, you looked so hurt so…" Hokuto said as she blushed even more. "So could you forgive me?" Hokuto asked as she nodded. "Ahem, now that if you guys are done could I continue with this lesson?" the teacher asked as they nodded.

At gym class they played dodge ball. They were put in teams, Riku and his girlfriend were on the opposite side with Nana and Hokuto were on the other. Riku threw the ball at Hokuto but missed each time. Riku's girlfriend aimed at Nana and managed to get her. "Yes!" Riku's girlfriend said. Nana sighed as she sat down on the bench next to the other people that have been hit. Soon it was only Hokuto and Riku left. Nana looked a bit concerned. They were both sweating like crazy. "Go Riku! Go Riku! Go, Riku!" Riku smiled at her "Go Hokuto! I believe in you!" Nana said as she blushed. "Thanks for the power up!" Hokuto said as he stretched. He picked up a dodge ball. Riku watched his movements carefully. All of a sudden he disappeared. Riku could hear him but it seems like there was twenty of them. Riku blinked once and he was right in front of him. He softly threw the ball at him. "Hokuto's team wins!" The teacher said as he gave Nana a high five.

At lunch time Nana took him to the club room. "You really don't mind joining this club?" Nana asked as he shook his head. "It's fine, I don't mind running for a team, plus you guys need me right?" he asked as she nodded "Then its fine" He said as he opened the door that lead to the team. "Nana! Did you find him?" Heath asked as she nodded "Yes! He said he'll be happy to join" Nana said "What about Riku? Won't he be upset?" Ayumu asked "He won't, he kept on refusing to join, and we tried yesterday" Kyosuke said "Maybe we should ask him once more, just once more" Hokuto said "I'll go ask" Nana said "Should I go too?" Hokuto asked "No, its fine, I need to talk to him anyways" Nana asked as she left.

Nana didn't rush at all. She calmly searched them. She found them sitting under a tree enjoying themselves. She walked over to them. They looked at her. "This will be the last time, do you want to rejoin the stride club" Nana said as he looked at her irritated "You came for this, you destroyed or time for this? For the last time I said no!" Riku literally scream. Nana didn't say anything. "Fine, suit yourself" Nana said. Nana also saw that the hair tie that used to tie up his hair was gone. Nana was now mad. "The hair tie…give it back" Nana said as she started to take out the hair ties he gave her. He handed it to her while she gave back his. "You can give these to her" Nana said as left. As Nana was leaving she opened up the locket around her. She read the words inside outload, it read "Friends forever soon maybe soulmates" Nana said "What a joke…" Nana took it off her neck and was about to throw it on the floor until she stopped herself, she dropped on to her knees and started to cry. She covered her face with her hands "Riku…I want the old Riku back…" Nana cried. "Nana?" A voice said as she looked. She saw Tomoe looking down at her worriedly "D-did you hear any of that?" Nana asked drying her tears. "I'm afraid I did…" Tomoe said "How did you know I was here?" Nana asked "I told him…" Hokuto said "I'll help you get back with Riku" Hokuto said.

 **Starmoonbear: Sorry it's so long! I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time!**


End file.
